


I Missed You

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, mentions of drug use, post sex crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: Simon had been gone for weeks by now and Mark was growing ever more worried. He wouldn’t admit it though, not to anyone.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	I Missed You

Simon had been gone for weeks by now and Mark was growing ever more worried. He wouldn’t admit it though, not to anyone. Mark crossed his arms as he looked at Simon’s jacket resting over the sofa; a bittersweet reminder. It was getting dark again and, once again, Mark locked the front door for the night. He slumped down into the sofa, glaring at his half-drunk beer. He was getting antsy, fidgeting his hands about, looking around, suddenly feeling very rushed. Was he panicking? Surely not. Not over Simon. 

The phone rang and Renton jumped to answer it, “Si-!” He exclaimed before he could even think to stop himself.

“Uh, no, sorry catboy, ‘is Spud. Am callin’ tae ask if ye goat any speed likesay?”  
“No, sorry, Spud. Thit’s more Tommy’s deal.”  
“Ye’re right, ye’re right. Ah’ll go ask ‘em, stay safe catboy.”  
“Aye, bye Spud.”

He hung up. Damnit. He crossed his arms and returned to the sofa, putting on a shitty movie and nodding off halfway through. 

**

Renton woke up when the front door opened and the outside light poured in; his eyes opened wearily and he was unsure of what was happening at first. He saw a man’s shadow and called out quietly. 

“Simon?”   
“Rents, shite, didnae mean tae wake ye.” He slurred

Mark knew he was probably on some type of love drug or something else stimulating. His eyes were dilated as he approached Mark, closing the door. Renton sat up a bit and looked at him in the light of the television. He glanced over at the movie playing and smirked.

“Sean Connery, huh? Mibbe ye really did miss us.” He teased  
Mark crossed his arms at the blond, “Where’ve ye been? If you’ve goat another place, go stay thair.”  
Si looked a bit empathic in that moment, “Aww, come on Rents, dunnae be like that.”  
“Why’d ye come back if ye dun need tae stay here?” Mark asked

Simon didn’t speak for a while, his eyes connecting with Mark’s. Renton recognized those eyes, those shy SickBoy eyes with the blown pupils and seemingly innocent glance. As if he was unknowing of what he was doing to you; but Simon knew and Mark knew that. 

Simon came over to the couch and sat on the edge, as Mark sat up with his legs taking up the couch. Mark was cautious, arms crossed, not trusting Simon’s actions. The blond’s hand gently went to the back of Renton’s neck, slowly stroking the skin and hair below his fingertips. Mark blushed and looked down shyly, unwilling to admit he’d missed Simon. 

Simon didn’t care, he was busy enjoying his high and wasn’t bound by the rules and regulations that he usually was. So the blond looked into Mark’s eyes and leaned in closely.

“Ah missed you, Mark.” He whispered  
“Si-” He shushed us  
“Dunnae talk awright. Just let us.”

They shared a moment of eye contact and Mark nodded.

The first kiss was a shy delicate one, almost like the kiss you give to your first girlfriend. Mark took in a shaky breath and looked at Si nervously. Their first kiss. Simon grinned down at Renton, who looked so hopelessly confused but also very into this. The blond leans back into Mark and begins necking him. Mark can smell the booze and cheap perfume on Simon, but he didn’t mind as there was always that hint of something so distinctly him. It made his knees a little weak. 

Mark moaned as Simon worked him over seamlessly with kisses and nips. SickBoy buried his face in Renton’s neck as he went to work on the ginger’s fly. Mark was nervous, they’d never done this before. Of course they’d gotten close but it’d never gone this far. Simon could sense the tension and grinded himself against Mark before rubbing soothing circles into his hips. “Dunnae be so nervous, Mark.” Si whispered. 

Simon managed to get Renton’s pants down and flipped him onto his knees. SickBoy rested his hand on the small of Mark’s back, admiring his ass. Simon gave Mark’s ass a small whack on the cheek as he began pressing his fingers in. Renton whined at the intrusion and SickBoy pressed gentle kisses into his shoulder. 

Mark wasn’t sure if it was the drugs or something else that was making Simon act this way. Renton had expected him to be much more hateful, but here he was, cooing at Mark. Still, Mark began to moan and buck his hips and Simon bent his fingers in a ‘come here’ motion. Renton gasped when he felt it, the hit of all hits, his prostate was struck and sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He had no choice but to let out a loud cry of pleasure, “Oh, god, Simon!” Mark cried out as he gripped onto the end of the couch.

Simon pulled his fingers from Mark’s ginger hole and was now readying to fill it with his girth. Mark hadn’t even gotten to see it, as Simon just unbuttoned his pants and pulled it out from behind. Renton bit his bottom lip as he felt the head pressing against his sphincter. After some pressure the head popped in and Mark yelped.

“Aye, doin’ good, Mark. Shhh.” He cooed, leaning down and kissing Renton’ shoulder.  
Mark bit his lip a bit harder and nodded, “‘S really big.” He whimpered.

Simon let out a deep growling noise in the back of his throat as he leaned in against Mark’s neck.

“Am gonnae go fast, thit okay, Rents?”  
Renton’s cock jumped to attention at that, “Aye.” He nodded vigorously.

With that SickBoy leaned back and began thrusting wildly into Mark, having the ginger moaning and crying out. Simon had found a particularly good angle to hit Renton’s spot and was shoving it home each and every time. Si growled animalistically in his chest, suppressing his urge to roar like a beast. He had one hand on Mark’s shoulder and the other on his hip, the one on his hip would whack Mark’s ass every now and then. 

The pleasure building up inside Renton was too much for his weak arms to bear and he fell onto his chest. Simon leaned down closer to Mark, his arms wrapping around the ginger in an odd hug. Mark could feel SickBoy’s heartbeat against his back, could feel SickBoy’s breath on his neck. It was just so lovely. “Si I-I’m-” Mark stuttered out dumbly as he felt the arousal building up in his stomach. SickBoy buried his head in the crook of Renton’s neck; jerking him off and fucking into him fearlessly. It was just the right angle to hit that lovely spot and SickBoy knew it. “Cum for me, Mark.” he spoke breathlessly, nipping at Renton’s earlobe.

Mark’s toes curled as bliss overtook him; pure, white-hot, orgasmic bliss. He clung to the couch as he came over SickBoy’s hand, crying out shamelessly, “Oh! God! Simon!” Simon kissed Mark’s shoulder again, nipping it slightly this time. Simon embraced Mark, once again, from behind holding Renton close to his chest and suddenly, shooting off inside. Renton gasped but Simon just held onto him tightly.

He could feel Simon’s wet tears every-so-lightly trickling down onto his back. He felt the sob wrenching in the blond’s chest and just allowed himself to be held. 

“Mark.”  
“Yeah?”

There was a long moment of quiet as Simon cried, clinging to Mark, holding Mark in his arms. He was loved, oh far more loved than he knew.

“I love you.” Simon whispered

Mark wanted to tell him it was all a lie. That he was just chatting shit because he was high off some pills. But Renton melted into Simon’s touch and allowed himself this one moment of happiness. This one moment of truth. So instead, Mark said;

“I love you, too.”


End file.
